


Long day at work

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angela had a long day and is tired and horny.





	Long day at work

Angela sighed a sigh of relief as she walked out the threshold of her office after having to preform several surgeries and other bullshit. So when she noticed she had an erection she decided to take care of it before she had to deal with people asking her 1 million different questions about her appendage. So she set out on the hunt to find Hana, even though Hana hated giving blow jobs and deepthroating she was about to learn today of how little Mercy gave a fuck as of now. 

So when she found Hana in her apartment sleeping she decided to give her a unwelcome surprise. So she started by stripping herself naked then walked over to the sleeping 19yo and moved her head to the edge of the couch so that she could have easier access to her tight throat. She flipped Hana on her stomach then lifted her head up and took her cock and slowly pushed past Hana's lips causing Angela to groan in pleasure as she tipped her head back then she started to rock her hips as she slowly pushed another 2 or 3 inches of her 20 inch cock into hanas unwelcoming mouth until she was pushing into the back of her throat which caused hana to gag which caused her to wake up which Angela handled fine as she forced 3 more inches into her tight wet hot throat. Hanas eyes bugged out of her sockets as she tried to spit Angela but she was not having it so she pushed more of her cock in this time pushing six inches in which had Hanas eyes watering as she stared up at Angela with way to much anger but Angela could give a fuck less so she pulled back just a bit then with every ounce of force she pushed the remaining 8 inches in which caused Hana to jump the she went lax and still tried to struggle so Angela grabbed her hair looked her dead in the eye and said ,"stay still and this will be over sooner." Then she leaned back using one leg to keep Hana in place and strated to massage her breast and pant as she realized how close to orgasm she was so she told Hana to hum and she actually complied. Then Angela throw her head back and scream as she let loose in Hanas throat then slowly pulled out of her mouth until Hana could breathe again which caused her to immediately start crying as she fully realized what just happened to her. Angela scooped her up and held her close telling her to relax and go back to sleep which kinda helped at least until the morning which is when she would get all the shit for this.


End file.
